


Tripping and deliberately falling

by notmeagain



Series: from tumblr [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tripped over nothing in the middle of a hallway and people are starting to stare so you spontaneously fall down beside me, thank you, you’re an angel! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping and deliberately falling

**Author's Note:**

> Based from an AU from a tumblr post. Enjoy!

Kira Yukimura isn’t what one would call graceful. She was in every essence a full on klutz. She had the very special talent of tripping over nothing on a completely flat surface and in the most inconvenient of times; times such as her fourth day of being the unnoticed new girl in Beacon Hills High School. She was walking out of class when suddenly out of nowhere she trips in the middle of the hallway landing sort of painfully on the books she was holding. There was a loud “ _ahhhhhhhhhh_ ” as she trips and then an attention grabbing thud, as Kira’s entire face flushes a light pink she notices that people were staring maybe finally noticing that there’s a new girl in town and wondering when she got there.

This was not the most opportune moment for people to finally notice her but then again she did have a knack of embarrassing herself in public. She tried to hide her face by maybe blending in with the floor being too mortified to actually get up as more people started to stare as if falling over nothing isn’t embarrassing enough.  Just when Kira thought she could die in that very moment of embarrassment there was another loud thud as a certain brown haired boy deliberately slips in the opposite direction she was heading falling, him landing on his back with his head next to hers. She wasn’t sure but she might have heard a small “ _ow_ ” coming from him.

He waited a moment then he turned to her while her head sandwiched her books with the ground and said “Hi, I’m Scott” grinning widely

She turns her head to look at him shy and confused, more confused, as she replied “hi....?”

“Oh yeah, sorry, people were kind of staring and I thought maybe if I fell too people wouldn’t stare so much if there was two of, um- well, I thought this was a good idea.” Scott admitted. In hindsight a better idea would have been to help her up and just lead her out of the hallway. Scott then put that thought aside for if ever this should happen again.

To this Kira smiled “Thank you, it’s a really good idea, actually”

“Yeah?” he seemed surprised that the pretty new girl liked his strange idea.

“Yeah.” She said her smile growing. She found him utterly adorable, really cute, and is probably an angel because who just up and decides to save some random girl from utter humiliation by _being humiliated_? The answer: Scott.

There was a short moment where the two were on the ground smiling at each other completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a hallway. It was Kira who snapped them out of it by saying “I think we should probably get up now.”

“Oh, yeah, right right.” He said realizing how extra stupid they must’ve looked just laying there.

They got up; Scott helping Kira to her feet, helping her with her books then quickly there was awkwardness in the air. _What now?_ both of them thought. Then students came bustling down the hallway.

“We should, um, we should go.” Scott suggested.

“Yeah” Kira agreed wanting to leave, immediately.

He led her outside to the outdoor tables “I’m Kira by the way” she said to him as they were walking

“I know.” He said smiling slightly.

“You do?” She seemed genuinely surprised that someone actually remembered her name.

Scott McCall knew who Kira Yukimura was because they had history class together and he has been building up the courage to talk to her since but didn’t have a chance to until that moment.

“Yeah” he replied. Scott’s was beginning to get very nervous he didn’t know what else to say and to his luck or dismay she didn’t either.

“Thanks again.” She said to him

“It’s nothing really” he assured her

“No, really, thanks for lying down next to me, and saving me from whatever that was back there.” She said giving a small laugh

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Are you sure? Because it felt really bad.”

“No, no, really it felt more like a performance art when you think about it.”

“Really?”  She said expecting some kind of strange explanation

“Yeah, I was actually half-expecting people would just follow suit and lie down the hall just because.”

She gave a full blown laugh at that and he did too. Scott had to admit she had a really nice laugh.

“You did not!” she said while laughing

“I did! I swear!”

They stopped by a table “Do you, um, have class or something?” Scott asked when their laughter subsided

“Oh, yeah, I do, actually, pre-calc. You?” she answered

“No, free period.” He said sort of disappointed that their time together was cut short

“Can I... walk you there?” he asked hoping she wouldn’t turn him down and if she didn’t she wouldn’t do it so harshly

“Sure, that would be great!” she said a bit too enthusiastically “I mean, uh, yeah, okay, that sounds nice.” quickly toning it down shyly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 “Cool.” He said keeping his voice calm but on the inside he was ecstatic and so was she.

“Cool.”

Scott McCall has been in love before and that really didn’t end up very well but right now, the way his heart was fluttering in his chest every time he made her laugh or when he catches her eye, this time it was different and he didn’t know why but he felt like this was going to end differently too, maybe, even better.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it pls kudos/comment thanks!


End file.
